The present invention relates to a kerosene vaporizing burner and, more particular, to a kerosene vaporizing burner which can instantaneously vaporize kerosene for burning and can be used during an AC power failure.
A regular gas furnace can produce a large amount of carbon monoxide due to incomplete combustion. People can be poisoned to death when exposed to air having a concentration of carbon monoxide of less than 1% of carbon monoxide for one minute. Further, due to high volatility of gas, air will quickly become flammable when it contains a certain ratio of gas. If air contains 2.2-9.5% of gas, it will explode when sparked. This explains why gas explosions are regularly heard. In comparison with gas, kerosene is safer in use due to its low volatility. Kerosene is not easy to burn even if it is directly touched by fire. When kerosene is burned, it produces a small amount of carbon monoxide. In addition to the advantage of being safer than gas, kerosene is also less expensive. Therefore, kerosene burners or furnaces or the like are still commonly used.
Regular kerosene burners which are commonly used may include two types, one is the conventional type as illustrated in FIG. 1, and the other is separation type as illustrated in FIG. 2. However, neither of these kerosene burners is practical in use due to the drawbacks described below.
1. The conventional type kerosene burner as shown in FIG. 1 has the following drawbacks:
(A) The vaporizer hood is welded to the vaporizer pan around the jet pipe. Since the vaporizer pan and vaporizer hood are made of different materials, and since there is a large contact area therebetween, it is difficult to maintain a weld of sufficient quality between the vaporizer pan and hood. Due to the high temperature difference of kerosene before and after ignition and the large volume expansion of vaporized kerosene (i.e., 270 times over liquid form), the resulting severe expansive force inside the vaporizer hood can cause the vaporizer pan to deform or the weld to crack, thereby causing vaporized kerosene to leak. This can result in poor or incomplete combustion of kerosene which consumes excessive kerosene and can permit kerosene odor to escape into the environment; and
(B) During the burning of kerosene, heat is inefficiently conducted from the vaporizer pan to the vaporizer hood for vaporization of kerosene, thus the kerosene cannot be fully vaporized and high efficiency of combustion cannot be achieved.
The separation type kerosene burner as shown in FIG. 2 has the following drawbacks:
(A) When vaporized kerosene is ejected through the jet holes for burning, the flame directly burns the vaporizer pan. Because heat is conducted from the vaporizer pan to the oil duct, the efficiency of heat conduction is deteriorated so that incomplete vaporize kerosene results. Although a hole is provided on the pan for return flame, only a small amount of flame enters the hole to assist in vaporizing the kerosene in the oil duct; and
(B) Its structure is more complicated, making it difficult to assemble and expensive to manufacture.
In addition to the above drawbacks, both the conventional type and the separation type kerosene burners have the following common disadvantages:
(A) A coil heater is provided below the vaporizer hood or oil duct for heat vaporization of kerosene before burning. The coil heater is normally comprised of a tungsten coil for electric heating, which produces heat up to 900.degree. F. This indirect heating method is about 65% less efficient than the direct heating method. Therefore, it takes a longer time (i.e., 5-6 minutes) to vaporize kerosene;
(B) During burning, the coil heater remains turned on in order to provide supplementary heat for vaporizing kerosene, which consumes excessive electric power;
(C) The intensity of the flame cannot be properly adjusted. When the control knob is turned on, the intensity of the flame cannot be properly controlled according to a desired requirement; and
(D) During a power failure, the kerosene vaporization heating and ignition processes are not functional, and the burner becomes useless.
It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a constant and instantaneous kerosene vaporizing burner which can be used during an AC power failure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a constant and instantaneous kerosene vaporizing burner which can effectively vaporize kerosene for burning.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a constant and instantaneous kerosene vaporizing burner which includes a flame control panel for efficiently controlling the intensity of the flame.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment considered in connection with the annexed drawings.